1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical container, and more particularly, to the structure of an inlet attached to a medical container for admitting an additional medication to a fluid contained in the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following types of treatment for chronic renal failure have been developed as alternatives to prolonged dialysis.
(1) Intermittent Peritoneal dialysis (IPD)
IPD, essentially lavage of the peritoneal membrane, is a method of dialysis that utilizes the peritoneal membrane as the dialysis membrane. A predetermined volume (1500-2000 ml) of dialysate is instilled via a catheter into the peritoneal cavity from a bag containing the dialysate. There it is held for 30 to 60 minutes to allow dialysis to occur, following which it is drained from the peritoneal cavity. Dialysis is carried out by repeating this process anywhere from a few times to several dozen times.
(2) Continuous Ambulatory Peritoneal dialysis (CAPD)
In CAPD, about 2000 ml of dialysate is instilled into the peritoneal cavity from a dialysate bag, and four exchanges are carried out daily. This method does not impose the physical restrictions of prolonged dialysis therapy, and is well suited for helping the patient resume normal activities. Because dialysis is carried out continuously, CAPD approaches the natural kidney function and is also excellent for the body.
(3) CCPD
CCPD is a form of therapy midway between CAPD and IPD. Multiple dialysate bags are connected to a catheter via valves, and the exchange of dialysate between the bag and the peritoneal cavity is carried out by manipulating the valves. CCPD is carried out daily, and differs from IPD in that the amount of fluid used per exchange is smaller.
Dialysis bags are used in these types of therapy, and when there are other indications such as diabetic nephropathy, insulin must be added as required to the dialysate in the bag. For this reason, it is desirable that dialysis bags be provided with a medication inlet, and in fact such inlets are always provided on bags in current CAPD systems.
However, this medication inlet and the process of admitting medication can become one of the causes of bacterial infection, which is the single greatest problem with this type of therapy. In peritoneal dialysis, there exists a risk of peritonitis due to bacterial contamination. In these types of therapy in particular, the addition process is often carried out by the patient himself rather than a specialist. Hence, the medication inlet should be so constructed as to prevent bacterial contamination. In existing systems of the above type, however, nothing whatsoever has been done to prevent bacterial infection via the medication inlet.